


Продавец памяти

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Битва за Хогвартс проиграна. Поттер в руках у Волдеморта. Северус Снейп делает всё, что в его силах, чтобы сохранить надежду на победу.





	Продавец памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: упоминание пыток, смерть второстепенных персонажей

 

— Поттер, быстрее! Сюда! Дверь, закройте дверь!

Кабинет, где профессор Бинс читал свои лекции последние пятьдесят лет, выглядел совершенно не изменившимся. Парты стояли ровными рядами, по доске призрачной вязью ползли даты гоблинских войн. И только трещины в стенах, каменная пыль, взвесью заставшая в воздухе, и приглушённые крики напоминали о том, что за Хогвартс ведётся битва, которую они совершенно бездарно проигрывают.

— И что теперь делать? — Поттер озирался по сторонам, словно из стен могли выйти враги.

— Это вы меня спрашиваете? Предполагалось, что вы убьёте Волдеморта и на этом всё закончится.

— Предполагалось, что вы будете меня прикрывать, а не расшаркиваться с Малфоем!

— Если бы не Малфой, от нас давно бы даже пепла не осталось! Лучше посмотрите, как нам пробраться к тоннелю в Хогсмид.

Поттер сунул руку за пазуху. Его лицо, и без того бледное, стало совершенно, пугающе бескровным.

— Карта...

— Что — карта? — Снейп почувствовал, как внутри всё опускается, а ледяные пальцы отчаянья всё плотнее обхватывают горло.

— Её нет. Она была не скрыта, и её... нет.

Звуки сражения, которые мгновение назад казались далёкими, внезапно сделались чётче. Особенно крики. Особенно собственные, страшные, пузырящиеся кровью, с привкусом желчи, которые обрушились волной воспоминаний обо всех личных встречах с Повелителем. Сколько их ещё будет, если они не выберутся из этой бойни?

— Поттер, вы идиот! Если карта у них, то они нас видят.

— Кажется, я слышу шаги.

Пытаясь справиться с паникой, Снейп отчаянно искал выход из ситуации. Ему было плевать на собственную жизнь, он отказался от неё много лет назад, согласившись играть за обе масти в этом чудовищном противостоянии сил. Но сейчас перед ним, напуганное, бледное, растрёпанное, в пыльной мантии, стояло всеобщее будущее. Хорошее, плохое, но единственное, на которое он был согласен. И он был готов защитить его любой ценой. Даже если в мире появится ещё один человек, который никогда его не простит. Самый важный человек.

— Поттер, вы мне верите?

— Что? В каком...

— Посмотрите мне в глаза и скажите — вы мне верите? Что бы ни случилось?

Поттер наконец оторвался от созерцания дверей и перевёл взгляд на Снейпа. Огромные, запавшие, невозможные в своей пронзительной зелени глаза казались неуместными в обрамлении забрызганных грязью очков. Цвет мира, покоя, счастья, ему нет места посреди руин, праха и крови. Такими глазами нельзя смотреть на страдания. Или, быть может, так смотрит завтрашний день на день вчерашний? Со страхом и неверием, что когда-то был возможен весь этот ужас. И хочется верить, что светлое, зелёное завтра наступит. Этот самый важный в мире подросток найдёт к нему путь, потому что уже видел его, знает, как выглядит новый день. В нём светит солнце, пахнет скошенной травой и живёт самая настоящая надежда. И Снейп отчаянно цеплялся за эту зелень, преодолевая желание схватить Поттера и бежать с ним так далеко от войны, как это возможно.

— Я... — Поттер вздрогнул, услышав новый взрыв совсем рядом. — Да, я вам верю. Конечно, верю!

— Тогда отдайте мне палочку. И держитесь за эту веру. Слышите? Не смейте в ней даже усомниться!

Поттер послушно отдал палочку и неуверенно кивнул, явно не понимая. И, похоже, даже не предполагая. Снейпу казалось, он предаёт единственное истинно ценное, что сумел приобрести за всю свою поганую жизнь. И доказательством этому стал испуг в мальчишечьем взгляде, когда с его иссушенных тонких губ сорвалось хрипло и жестоко:

— Экспеллиармус! Круцио! Обливиэйт!

Когда стихло эхо отчаянного крика, а взгляд Поттера стал пустым и расфокусированным, Снейп задрал рукав своей мантии и приложил кончик палочки к метке.

— Мой Лорд, — начал он уверенно, но горло на мгновение сдавило, мешая говорить. С трудом сглотнув, он успел сказать: — Я схватил Поттера.

И дверь за его спиной распахнулась.

***

Снейп лично копал для них могилы — для единственных друзей, которых удалось обрести за все годы блёклого существования. Без магии, маггловской лопатой на маггловском кладбище. Лорд не позволил захоронить их на территории поместья. Предатели не заслуживают, чтобы чтили их память. Но ведь они не предавали. Не предавали Снейпа.

Несколько защитных заклятий, направленных Люциусом в критический момент, спасли жизни Снейпу и Поттеру, позволили им укрыться в стенах школы, но стоили жизни всем Малфоям. И теперь, врезаясь в сырую землю заострённым металлическим остриём лопаты, Снейп отдавал им последнюю память, говорил последние слова благодарности.

Чуть поодаль, у ограды, стоял Гойл, которому Лорд велел проследить, чтобы всё прошло в соответствии с его распоряжением. Он привёл сына, которого выставил перед собой как щит, и заставлял смотреть. Вот какая расплата ждёт каждого, кто решится перейти дорогу Повелителю. Смотри, запоминай. Ни род, ни деньги не помогут при встрече с червями.

Когда они только направлялись к кладбищу, левитируя перед собой коконы из грязных простыней, Снейп был уверен — вслед за Малфоями закопают его самого. Но Гойл по завершении работы просто пошёл обратно, позволив Снейпу плестись следом. Видимо, не было приказа.

Всю дорогу, пока кладбище не скрылось из поля зрения, Снейп оборачивался, пытаясь запомнить место захоронения. На могилы не поставили ни крестов, ни надгробий, ни магических меток. Хотя, Снейп предполагал, что больше никогда не вернётся на это кладбище навестить друзей. По крайней мере, живым.

Возвращаться в Малфой-мэнор после похорон было тошно. Окна горели огнями, Пожиратели сновали по территории, аппарируя и появляясь, занося и вынося по парадной лестнице заколоченные ящики, и только прежние хозяева не имели к этому уже никакого отношения. Гойл отпустил сына, но заставил Снейпа идти перед собой, будто тот мог куда-то деться — без палочки, с магической удавкой на шее, за которую стоит Лорду только потянуть...

Волдеморт ужинал. Он неторопливо резал стейк фамильными малфоевскими приборами и запивал серебристой жидкостью из высокого хрустального бокала. В углу комнаты, обессилевший, лежал выловленный в Запретном Лесу единорог.

Увидев Снейпа, Лорд снисходительно улыбнулся и оттолкнул от себя изогнутый, инкрустированный изумрудами кинжал. Скользнув по гладкой поверхности стола, кинжал остановился прямо перед Снейпом.

— Срежь столько гривы, сколько потребуется. У тебя впереди много работы. И ещё кое-что. — Аккуратно промокнув губы кипенно-белой салфеткой, Лорд вытащил из кармана палочку. Снейпову палочку. — Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что малейшая глупость — и ты будешь завидовать лёгкой смерти Люциуса?

— Конечно, мой Лорд. — Снейп склонил голову, принимая кинжал и палочку. — Благодарю вас.

Не представляя, какая работа его ждёт, и не рискуя спрашивать, Снейп сбрил единорожью гриву практически полностью. Животное не сопротивлялось, но внимательно за ним наблюдало, пока он собирал драгоценные волоски в подол мантии. И когда Снейп уже поднимался на ноги, единорог поднял голову и медленно кивнул, словно прощая.

В западном крыле организовали огромную лабораторию. Накануне туда перенесли алхимические инструменты и дюжину ящиков с ингредиентами, оборудовав с десяток рабочих мест. Чуть дальше по тому же коридору Снейпу выделили комнату. Крошечную, с огромным панорамным окном, через которое видно каждое движение, и Снейп не собирался проводить в ней много времени. Он сразу пошёл в лабораторию, чтобы переложить единорожьи волосы в сухую стеклянную шкатулку, которая позволяла сохранить свойства материала при длительном хранении.

На входе в лабораторию стоял незнакомый детина.

— Повелитель сказал, чтобы ты решил вопрос. — И он мотнул головой в сторону двери.

Не понимая, о каком вопросе идёт речь, Снейп осторожно прошёл внутрь.

По центру комнаты, в круге из рабочих лабораторных столов, комом лежали истрёпанные грязные мантии. Не стирать же их заставят. Снейп подошёл ближе и аккуратно ткнул в мантии носком ботинка. Раздался протяжный стон и из-под мантий вылезла тонкая мальчишечья рука с обгрызенными до мяса пальцами.

Задыхаясь от накативших одновременно ужаса и облегчения, Снейп упал на колени. Лёгкая, драгоценная единорожья грива осела вокруг мерцающим серебряным покрывалом. Неделя, прошла чёртова неделя с тех пор, как он передал Поттера в руки Лорду. Он уже и не надеялся.

***

Спустя несколько лет Снейп осознал и полностью прочувствовал, что ему нравится его новая жизнь. У него был дом в тенистой роще у маггловского заповедника, от которого можно было дойти до чистейшего озера за двадцать минут. У него был сад с зарослями шиповника и гранатовыми деревьями, плодоносными, ветвистыми, с лопающимися в августе гранатами, похожими на сочные и мясистые цветы.

Ему нравилось, что спать по утрам мешали крики крачек. Нравилось, что местный рыбак дважды в неделю ставил у калитки ведро со свежей рыбой и вешал на забор вязанку собранной на рассвете водной мяты. Нравилось, что никто не писал ему писем, кроме как по работе, и новая работа ему тоже очень нравилась.

Тишина, покой и безопасность, окутавшие его после суда и изгнания из Англии, поначалу пугали. Он принимал их за проклятие, наказание, одиночество, мучился, выписывая британские газеты, изводился, подскакивая посреди ночи и начиная писать письма, бесконечные и бессмысленные, и не отправил ни одного. Он вытаскивал собственные воспоминания, запечатывал, прятал их, а потом снова бросался в их омут, потому что не помнить было ещё хуже, чем переживать собственные ошибки снова и снова.

Ему снились кошмары, полные пустых комнат и коридоров, мелькающих в дверных проёмах мантий, за которыми можно бесконечно гнаться, но невозможно ухватить. Как тени, они ускользали быстрее, чем сжимались пальцы. Иногда в сны врывался Поттер, глядящий так же, как при их последней встрече — с обидой, упрёком и неверием. Он просто стоял в паре шагов и смотрел. Казалось, достаточно бросится вперёд, чтобы дотянуться, обхватить, сжать в объятиях и никогда не отпускать, но как бы Снейп ни бежал, преодолеть эту пару шагов так и не смог, и оставалось корчиться под этим взглядом, просыпаться с онемевшими от напряжения пальцами, с искусанными в кровь губами, завернувшись в прилипшую к спине влажную простыню.

Не согласный на беспамятство, Снейп нашёл спасение в эмоциях. Почти случайно, выискивая способ лишить воспоминания боли, страха, отчаянья, он сумел выделить и закупорить чистую эмоцию. Страшную, разрушительную, но не привязанную ни к чему. Как укол морфия дарит блаженство, так и эта эмоция убивала своим колоссальным ужасом без контекста и ненужного груза воспоминаний. Чистый, жидкий, способных храниться годами страх. И, что самое удивительное, этот страх не отнимался, он дублировался, как отпечаток или слепок. И выходило, что эмоцию, какой бы она ни была, можно с кем-то разделить совсем иным способом, чем раньше. Не через слова или прикосновения, а напрямую. От сознания к сознанию, от сердца к сердцу, не рассказывая при этом ничего.

Вдохновлённый успехом, Снейп выделил следующую эмоцию — любовь. Собрал все её крупицы, которые когда-либо испытывал к одному конкретному человеку, и принял концентрат. Наркотики? Нет, ни один наркотик не может пробудить одновременно такого счастья и такой боли, как чистая, концентрированная, безответная любовь. И этой любовью он жил практически месяц, за стуки готовя недельный запас и забываясь в лихорадке мучительного восторга до следующей варки. И опять, по новой, по кругу, до тех пор, пока ситуация не начала выходить из-под контроля. Пока Снейп не осознал, что хочет жить лишь в этом эмоциональном водовороте. И он нашёл в себе силы всё это прекратить.

Следующим шагом стала поездка в город, на зачарованную от магглов улицу. Он снял первую попавшуюся проститутку и привёз её домой. За небольшой гонорар она охотно поделилась воспоминаниями и волосами, из которых Снейп сварил несколько новых, но, на его взгляд, крайне перспективных эмоций, дополнив их проекцией физических ощущений. Через пару дней от него улетела сова, к лапе которой был привязан мешочек с четырьмя фиалами: женский оргазм от оральных ласк, женский оргазм при слабой асфиксии, женский оргазм при сильный асфиксии, лишение девственности. В Лондоне оставался человек, с кем Снейп сотрудничал на протяжении многих лет ещё в бытность Пожирателем. Через неделю сова вернулась с тридцатью галлеонами и заказом на десять новых зелий. Не прошло и полугода, как заказы насчитывали больше ста порций в месяц. Бизнес прочно встал на рельсы.

Вслед за стандартными эмоциями, пошли персонифицированные заказы. И далеко не все они касались сексуальных утех. Что конкретная Мери ощущала, получив предложение руки и сердца? Что конкретный Артур ощущал, впервые поцеловав конкретную Джулию? Влюблённые готовы были платить баснословные деньги за подобную чепуху. Любители жестокости заказывали ощущения от различных пыток, и тогда становилось значительно сложнее искать носителей нужных переживаний. Совершенно колоссальным спросом пользовались ощущения от проклятия Круцио. Не долго колеблясь, Снейп начал штамповать свои.

Распространять разлитые по флаконам эмоции и ощущения он согласился через одного единственного поставщика, которому позволил делать любую накрутку на массовый продукт, но при условии: никто не должен был знать ни имя варщика, ни место его обитания.

Иногда, правда, попадались настойчивые субъекты, которые хотели сделать особый заказ и обсудить детали лично. Чаще это касалось либо знаменитостей и политиков, которые боялись утечки информации, ведь изначально работа велась по слепку воспоминаний, либо всякого рода извращенцев. Единственный материал, с которым Снейп категорически отказывался работать, касался воспоминаний педофилов и насильников. Большинство эмоций, которые он варил, должны были быть получены добровольно.

Каково же было его удивление, когда на деловую встречу прибыл не обозначенный в письме «сотрудник министерства», а Гарри Поттер.

Изрядно повзрослевший и возмужавший за прошедшие три года, он без удивления смотрел на немного оглушённого нежданным визитом Снейпа, и терпеливо ждал, когда тот впустит его в дом.

— Что вы здесь делаете?

— Я хочу сделать предложение, которое может вас заинтересовать.

***

— Предатель, — первое, что сказал Поттер, придя в себя после двух дней дрейфа на грани сознания и забытья.

Снейп сам перенёс его из лаборатории в свою комнату, измученного, завёрнутого в грязные ошмётки мантии. Больше было некуда. Охранник пытался вмешаться, но у Снейпа в тот момент сделался такой взгляд, что детина стушевался и отступил.

Провести магическую диагностику получилось с трудом. На любое заклятие, даже не направленное, Поттер реагировал мучительными стонами. Видимо, за прошедшие дни к нему применили такое колоссальное количество пыточных заклятий, что у организма случилось магическое отравление. Пришлось ощупывать вручную, косточка за косточкой, но ни переломов, ни ран на теле не обнаружилось.

Два дня Снейп отпаивал Поттера успокаивающими и восстанавливающими зельями, выводил токсичный магический осадок, восстанавливал естественный магический ток в организме. Но применять сильные зелья он не мог, поскольку организм был и без того перегружен, а в колдомедицине он не был так уж силён. Поэтому восстановление шло медленно. И первое, что услышал Снейп спустя столько дней мучительного ожидания — это обвинение. При том, что Поттер совершенно точно не помнил, что именно произошло в Хогвартcе перед его пленением, Северус об этом позаботился.

— Ты предал меня, — с трудом разлепляя губы, продолжал Поттер. — Я верил тебе, и в результате...

— И в результате ты жив. — Снейп подошёл ближе к кровати и навёл простейшие диагностирующие чары. Ток магии всё ещё был слабый, прерывистый.

Поттер, похоже, хотел засмеяться, но получился сдавленный хрип.

— Ты хоть представляешь... — Тяжело вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и молчал несколько бесконечно долгих минут. Снейпу даже показалось, что тот заснул, когда услышал: — Лучше бы ты меня убил.

— Ты говоришь, как трус. — Снейп сам не узнавал свои интонации, такими высокомерными и поучительными они казались. — У тебя появилась возможность не просто жить в этой мелкой, бессмысленной возне, которую вы все называли сопротивлением, борьбой за свободу. У тебя появился шанс примкнуть к Повелителю! Это величайшая милость! Так прими её с честью и благодарностью.

Глаза Поттера после этой короткой речи стали абсолютно круглыми. Он смотрел на Снейпа, не понимая, как реагировать на эту феноменальную чушь, но Снейп только поджал губы и отрицательно замотал головой, уверенный, что их разговор будет услышан и передан Лорду.

Чтобы хоть как-то Поттера успокоить, и дать понять, что он не один, Снейп плотнее задёрнул шторы и присел к нему на кровать, накрыл ладонью холодную, податливую кисть. Поттер дёрнулся, отнимая руку, но Снейп крепче сжал пальцы, потянул на себя, а сам наклонился как можно ближе, чтобы его шёпот был различим. Если их и подслушивают, то совершенно точно не наблюдают.

— Не наделай глупостей, — слова были тихими, на выдохе, Снейп почти не слышал, как произносит их, а Поттер прислушивался, стараясь не дышать. — Тебя не хотят убить, но хотят сломить. Живой сторонник важнее мёртвого мученика.

Следующий вдох Поттера получился влажным и хлюпающим. Похоже, простые человеческие слова лучше любого проклятия сметали его выдержку и самообладание. Крупные слёзы, скопившись в уголках глаз, покатились на подушку.

— Я на твоей стороне. — Отпустив безвольные пальцы, Снейп коснулся спутанных, слипшихся от пота волос Поттера, пытаясь погладить, утешить этим неловким, непривычным жестом. — Гарри...

Имя, которое прежде использовалось лишь в мыслях, сорвалось единственно возможным обращением, и, похоже, стало последней каплей. Поттер громко всхлипнул, и отчаянные, удушающие рыдания стали рваться наружу. Не зная, как это прекратить, пока на шум не прибежала охрана, Снейп схватил с тумбочки успокаивающее зелье, начал гладить Поттера по спине, чтобы тот распрямился, убрал лицо от подушки, сделал глоток. Но Гарри, вцепившись в мантию Снейпа, только сильнее скручивался вокруг него, и в итоге заглушил свои рыдания, уткнувшись Снейпу в колени. Растерянный, не привыкший утешать кого бы то ни было, Снейп ещё долго сидел и водил ладонью по подрагивающей спине. До тех пор, пока Гарри не заснул.

***

Иногда у них с Волдемортом случались обычные беседы, после которых Поттер возвращался в свою комнату самостоятельно. Ему выделили спальню в башне, где раньше жил Драко. О том, что стало с младшим Малфоем, никто Поттеру не сказал.

Беседы могли проводиться каждый день или пару раз в неделю. При этом в свободные дни его никто не запирал, позволяя бродить по мэнору. Изредка он пытался пройти в лабораторию, где Снейп с командой «приглашённых» зельеваров варили яды и собирали отравляющие газы в поистине промышленных масштабах, но его не пускали. В целом любое общение пресекалось. С Поттером было запрещено разговаривать абсолютно всем, кроме Волдеморта.

Но хотя бы раз в неделю его приносили в беспамятстве, оставляли у дверей комнаты Снейпа и просили в очередной раз «разобраться»: с последствиями пыточных проклятий, с отравлением теми ядами, которые готовили зельевары, и Снейпу приходилось в панике варить антидот, надеясь, что ещё не слишком поздно. Однако, чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее Поттеру доставалось.

На одну из вылазок Снейпа взяли с собой. Это было нападение на дом Блэка, штаб Ордена. Как они узнали адрес, скрытый Фиделиусом, оставалось только догадываться, но, к счастью, в штабе уже никого не оказалось, и обошлось без жертв. Но, когда Снейп вернулся в мэнор, на его кровати лежало изувеченное до неузнаваемости тело. Многие кости были переломаны, лицо заплыло от кровоподтёков, губы напрочь слиплись от засохшей кровавой пены. Достаточно было наколдовать обычный Люмос, чтобы Поттер, не приходя в сознание, начал выгибаться от боли. Снейп не знал, как долго длилась разъяснительная беседа в этот раз, но понимал, что исцеление будет очень долгим.

Он никогда и ни за кем так не ухаживал. Напитывал губку водой и размачивал засохшую кровяную корку на губах, носу, ушах. Стирал потёки с лица, шеи, засохшие, тёмные, под которыми и раны-то не сразу угадывались. На них приходилось болезненно, по-маггловски, наносить слабые колдовские мази, какими обычно лечат младенцев, потому что всё остальное приносило больше вреда, чем пользы, при такой-то магической интоксикации.

Снять отёк и синяки, срастить лопнувшую от ударов кожу было легко, а смещённые переломы приходилось вправлять заклятьями, другого способа Снейп просто не знал. Взмах палочкой — соединение костей — крик, взмах палочкой — соединение — крик... К концу лечебной экзекуции Поттер уже не мог кричать, а Снейп — стоять на ногах. Он осел на пол, уткнулся лбом в измазанную кровью простыню, его колотило. Сколько пыток он перенёс сам, скольких он пытал по указке за годы служения, но так больно и страшно за другого ему не было никогда прежде.

Он был уверен, что принял верное решение. Проиграв битву за Хогвартс и буквально подарив Пожирателям Карту Мародёров, у них не было шанса уйти. Их бы схватили в любом случае, и Поттер в любом случае остался бы жив. И получается, что Снейп просто спасал свою шкуру? Вот так мелочно, вручая Поттера в обмен на собственную безопасность?

Нет, Снейп не задумываясь забрал бы все мучения на себя, отдал бы жизнь, если бы это хоть что-то решило. Но Поттера продолжали бы убеждать, и мучить, и избивать, ломая и склоняя на свою сторону независимо от существования такой незначительной фигуры, как Северус Снейп. Только кто после этого приводил бы Поттера в чувство? Кто беспокоился бы, чтобы он просто не сошёл с ума? Кто другой прикасался бы к нему так же бережно, стирал пот, и грязь, и кровь, размыкал бы губы и вливал зелья, не спал сутками для того, чтобы утром увидеть во взгляде понимание и готовность жить дальше, бороться дальше, и принимал бы это как подарок?

Возможно, Снейп отключился на мгновение, но очнулся он от руки, которая тяжело легла ему на затылок. Аккуратно, чтобы не повредить соединённые, но не сросшиеся кости, Снейп убрал из-под неё голову и посмотрел на пришедшего в себя Поттера. Отёк с лица почти сошёл, синяки рассосались лишь частично, разрывы на губах и скулах угадывались под толстым слоем мази.

— Ещё немного, — прошептал Поттер, и было не понятно, кого он успокаивает — себя или Снейпа.

Полный сочувствия и щемящей нежности, Снейп склонился и прижался губами к застывшей в болезненной неподвижности руке. От кожи пахло кровью и мазью, как и от простыней, как уже и от самого Снейпа. В коридоре послышались шаги, но ему было плевать, если кто-то войдёт и увидит. В тот момент ему хотелось лишь одного — целовать эту руку и точно знать, что этот человек, такой сильный и такой хрупкий, всё ещё жив. По-настоящему жив.

***

Изменения в Поттере происходили медленно, но пугающе неотвратимо. Сперва он перестал искать случайных столкновений в коридорах, чтобы просто встретиться взглядом. Потом перестал идти на контакт, когда Снейп отпаивал его восстанавливающими зельями после бесед с Лордом. Не говорил, не отвечал. Потом перестал даже смотреть в сторону Снейпа. А когда всё же случалось перехватить его взгляд, Северус не находил в нём даже узнавания.

Не прошло и двух месяцев, как визиты Поттера в комнату Снейпа полностью прекратились. Его больше не истязали, а значит — не было нужды и в лечении. Проходя мимо столовой, Снейп иногда видел Поттера за одним столом с Волдемортом, и рядом с его рукой — волшебную палочку. Видимо, кредит доверия вырос достаточно, чтобы вручить вчерашнему врагу собственное оружие. И казалось, что на этом роль Снейпа в истории с Поттером закончилась, однако в один из вечеров уже его вызвали на разговор.

В гостиной мэнора было пусто и неуютно. Весь антиквариат и гобелены, которыми так гордилась Нарцисса, давно вынесли, перекраивая старинное поместье под аскетичные вкусы Лорда: при своей безграничной жадности до знаний и власти он был равнодушен к бесполезной роскоши. Осталась лишь пара кресел перед камином да большой стол у окна, на котором лежали разложенные карты, письма, магические шахматы. Огромное помещение, лишившись декоративной мебели и ковров, сделалось холодным и пугающим, под стать новому хозяину. Снейп шагал к креслам, как на эшафот, под барабанный бой троекратного эха.

— Повелитель? — Он склонил голову, чувствуя нарастающий ужас перед необходимостью поднять глаза и встретить два пустых, жестоких взгляда, ради одного из которых ещё недавно он был готов броситься в преисподнюю.

— Я не хочу, — очень спокойно произнёс Поттер, и Снейп всё-таки посмотрел на него. Бледный, вокруг глаз залегли глубокие тени, но совершенно спокойный и больше похожий на собственную бледную тень, чем на человека.

— Мне кажется, мы это уже обсудили, и ты согласился, что это необходимо. — Лорд казался воплощением терпения, словно учитель, объясняющий ученику в десятый раз одну и ту же истину.

Не вступая в дальнейший спор, Поттер наставил на Снейпа палочку.

— Круцио.

Сколько длилась пытка, Снейп не понимал, но, когда она прекратилась, ногти были переломаны о каменный пол, губа прокушена насквозь, а в горле застряла тошнота, готовая вот-вот вырваться наружу. Помимо боли, и так пропитавшей каждую клеточку его тела, Снейпа начал заполнять жгучий стыд. Он знал, как выглядят корчащиеся под этим проклятием мученики, и он был в ужасе, что Гарри видел его именно таким.

— Мне это не интересно. — Поттер сидел, откинувшись в кресле, и смотрел на Снейпа безо всякого выражения. — К тому же, это некрасиво.

— Тогда просто убей его.

Рука Поттера без колебания поднялась.

— Авада... — ни одна мышца не дрогнула на его юном лице, словно вместо него была маска, а первое слово проклятия слетело так легко, будто убийство стало для него привычным делом. Но вместо того, чтобы завершить начатое, Поттер задумчиво рассматривал Снейпа. Его губы растянула нежданная улыбка, хотя глаза оставались пустыми, холодными, невидящими.

— Повелитель… — Он повернулся к Лорду медленно, одной головой, как заводная кукла. — Знаете, о чём я думаю?

Волдеморт заинтересованно склонил голову на бок, и через мгновение засмеялся.

— Ты удивляешь меня. Приятно удивляешь. Ну, будь по-твоему. — Волдеморт обратился уже к Снейпу: — Северус, ты можешь идти. Приведи себя в порядок. И ещё...

Лорд взмахнул палочкой, и Снейп почувствовал, как невидимая магическая удавка, к которой он успел привыкнуть за прошедшие пару месяцев, на мгновение ослабла, а потом потянулась в сторону уже нового хозяина, в сторону Поттера.

Ближе к полуночи за ним пришли. Он успел лечь в кровать, но ворочался, не мог заснуть. Одеться ему не дали, только позволили накинуть мантию поверх пижамы, и повели к парадному входу, а потом наверх, в башню, в бывшую спальню Драко.

— Ты один? — Проход, длинный и узкий, не позволял сразу увидеть комнату, но слышно было хорошо.

— Да, — отозвался Снейп, для верности оглядываясь на закрытую дверь, и не делая попыток пройти вперёд. Он уже не знал, чего ждать и как себя вести.

— Silencio! — Волна магии окутала пространство вокруг невидимой пеленой, после чего голос Поттера прозвучал уже значительно тише. — Пройди в комнату, пожалуйста.

Поттер сидел в полутьме на краю кровати, прямой, напряжённый, но стоило ему увидеть Снейпа, как из груди вырвался шумный вдох, и вся его хрупкая мальчишеская фигура словно начала сдуваться, подаваться вперёд, уменьшаться. Он закрыл лицо руками, упёрся локтями в колени, и так и остался сидеть, ссутулившийся, уставший и совершенно беззащитный.

Северус подошёл ближе. Мгновение он колебался, но потом протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в волосы Поттера, провёл от затылка к шее, и ниже, где начинался ворот рубашки. Подушечки пальцев запнулись о выступающие шейные позвонки, пробуждая отчаянное, мучительное желание склониться и поцеловать их. Но прежде, чем мысль посмела зайти дальше, Снейп медленно убрал руку и завёл её за спину. Они были одни в комнате и, судя по поведению Поттера, их не могли подслушать. А значит, у них впервые за прошедшие месяцы появилась возможность просто поговорить.

— Что происходит?

— Мне отдали тебя на растерзание. — По пыхтению в сомкнутые ладони стало понятно, что Поттер пытается смеяться, не отнимая рук от лица.

— Могу я узнать, что именно ты ему показал?

— Жуткую мерзость, ты не хочешь этого знать.

— И как же он поверил тебе?

— Главное, что я сам себе поверил.

Поттер всё-таки выпрямился и понял голову. Осунувшийся и похудевший, он казался моложе своих восемнадцати. Но, что главное, в его глазах вновь были все те эмоции, отсутствие которых так пугало Снейпа последнее время.

— Как? Ты не легилимент.

— Нет, но до одиннадцати лет я жил в чулане под лестницей. — Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся так, будто эта простая фраза всё объясняет, но видя, что Снейп продолжает смотреть с недоумением, продолжил. — Иногда меня не выпускали из чулана неделями, а в каморке метр на полтора не особо разгуляешься по части развлечений. Единственное, что меня спасало, это фантазии. Иногда я так глубоко в них уходил, что терял ощущение времени, не замечал, как проходят дни. Я верил в эти фантазии, так отчаянно верил, что появление Хагрида c письмом из Хогвартса воспринял не иначе, как очередной плод своего воображения. Особенно, когда после покупок в Косом Переулке опять оказался в доме тётки.

Обхватив себя за плечи, Поттер продолжал улыбаться, словно нет ничего привычнее, чем находиться с бывшим профессором ночью в темноте чужой спальни и рассказывать истории из детства, когда за дверью ходят Пожиратели.

— Как оказалось, я до сих пор могу проваливаться глубоко в собственные фантазии. И искренне в них верить. Даже в самые мрачные из них.

За окном раздался гром, и по подоконнику забарабанили дождевые капли. Поморщившись, Поттер повёл плечами и встал с кровати, заходил по комнате.

— А если поутру никто не найдёт мой истерзанный труп под твоей дверью, что тогда?

— Завтра всем будет не до того. Волдеморт решил нанести визит в Министерство и представить всем своего нового последователя. — Неловко поклонившись, Поттер подошёл к столу в углу комнаты и налил себе воды из графина. — Пить хочешь?

— Уже завтра? Он настолько тебе доверяет?

— Или не доверяет и просто решил убить на глазах у всех. — Осушив стакан с водой, Поттер с выражением неимоверной муки на лице потянулся, и продолжил ходить по комнате. — Мне удалось отправить патронуса Кингсли. Надеюсь, нас завтра встретят.

— Так говоришь, будто это светский раут! — внезапное осознание ситуации нахлынуло на Снейпа, пугая своей неотвратимой близостью. Последние недели он так погряз в рутинной варке зелий, настолько зациклился на происходящих с Поттером изменениях и своих собственных переживаниях за него, что почти перестал думать о моменте, когда им снова предстоит сразиться. И вряд ли они оба выйдут живыми из этой схватки, не в этот раз.

А Поттер продолжал ходить по комнате туда-сюда, словно измученный тесной клеткой зверь.

— Что у тебя болит? — Снейп настороженно наблюдал, как Гарри то обхватывает себя руками, то разминает пальцы, то пружинит в коленях.

— Чёртова погода. — Тот усмехнулся и остановился у окна, глядя на ливневые потоки, ползущие по стеклу. — Я напоминаю себе дряхлого старика, у которого кости ноют перед дождём.

— Скорее всего, они ещё не полностью срослись без зелий. Тебе нужно к колдомедику.

— Скорее всего, завтра после полудня это будет уже не важно. В земле кости ныть не будут.

— Какая потрясающая вера в свои силы, Поттер.

— Конечно, должен же я как-то себя подбадривать.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь нестройной дробью непогоды.

— И мне больше нравится, когда ты называешь меня по имени. — Поттер проговорил это смущённо, отвернувшись к оконным портьерам, но почти сразу глянул через плечо, проверяя, какую реакцию его слова произвели на Снейпа.

А на какую реакцию он мог рассчитывать? Снейпу тоже нравилось обращаться по имени, вот только было в этом гораздо больше личного, чем он мог себе позволить. Одно дело — шептать на грани слышимости во влажный от испарины висок, в раскрытую расслабленную ладонь спящего, в напряжённое от боли плечо, угловато переходящее в шею: «Гарри». Гадать, удалось ли разобрать, услышать, понять весь вложенный в это слово смысл, или он потонул во взволнованном вдохе. И совсем другое — произносить громко, отчётливо, глядя в распахнутую, ожидающую, полную надежды зелень глаз, в которой наверняка проявится разочарование, лишь стоит проскользнуть фальши в этом простом, но таком сложном обращении.

— Хорошо, — единственное, что удалось выдавить Снейпу в ответ на откровенное признание. Он избежал фальши в голосе, но не избежал разочарования, с которым Поттер кивнул и отвернулся обратно к портьере.

— Я могу принести зелье, которое снимет боль. — Снейп так привык быть полезным, и этим оправдывать своё постоянное присутствие рядом с Поттером, что не мог остановиться, даже догадываясь, что сейчас от него ждут не этого.  

— Спасибо, у меня уже есть мазь, которую ты приносил.

— Тогда какого драккла ты мучаешься? — Снейп подошёл к Поттеру и встал за его плечом. Вот так, глядя в размытое отражение, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от щеки до макушки, всё казалось гораздо проще.

— Гарри, — получилось неуверенно, почти шёпотом, отчего Поттер вздрогнул и, похоже, ещё больше зажался, — я могу помочь с мазью, если хочешь. Или, наоборот, уйти, если тебя смущает моё присутствие.

— Я позвал тебя не для того, чтобы ты уходил в ночь, накануне...

Поттер, видимо, не подобрал определение грядущим событиям и замолчал.

— А зачем ты позвал меня? — Полумрак, возможность стоять, почти соприкасаясь, и чувство свободы, практически безграничной по сравнению с полным контролем последнего времени, тревожили и заставляли сердце колотиться то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения. И каждый миг, проведённый рядом, казался таким хрупким, что Снейп боялся спугнуть его любым словом, громче шёпота.

Заметив движение на улице, Гарри отпрянул от окна, тем самым прижавшись спиной к Снейпу. Не задумываясь, Северус обнял его попрёк груди, притягивая сильнее. Под распахнутой ладонью отчаянно билось поттеровское сердце.

— Я увяз. Настолько глубоко, что начал путать — где реальность, а где вымысел. А как иначе он бы мне поверил?

Снейп не понимал, ждут ли от него ответ. Говорить не хотелось, хотелось слушать этот голос. И слышать в нём всё то, о чём грезилось, о чём мечталось. Цепляться за него, как за гарантию — пока он звучит, ничто не потеряно и всё возможно.

— Ты единственный, кто выдёргивает меня из этого дурмана. Не знаю, что будет завтра, но сегодня мне хочется быть собой. Настоящим. Я позвал тебя, чтобы провести эту ночь с другом.

«Но друзья не лгут, — горькая мысль откликнулась болезненным уколом в груди, и Снейп прикрыл глаза. — Не прикасаются украдкой с таким трепетом, когда некому их остановить, не припадают губами к жилкам на запястье, словно за глотком живительной влаги. Не прижимаются щекой к выскользнувшей из-под одеяла ступне. Не испытывают постыдную, отвратительную, жалкую по своей сути радость от чужой муки только потому, что она позволяет находиться рядом и чувствовать себя не посторонним, причастным, нужным».

— Я не друг тебе, Гарри.

— Неужели ты считаешь, что словесная эквилибристика сейчас уместна? Ты ведь понял меня. — В голосе Поттера проскользнули чуждые, металлические нотки, от которых Снейпу сделалось не по себе. Какой бы игрой тот ни считал свои фантазии, он в них верил достаточно, чтобы провести Волдеморта, и достаточно, что они начали менять его самого. Снейп осознал, что малодушно радуется завтрашнему визиту в министерство. Если всё получится, Поттеру будет ещё не поздно сохранить себя.

— Я тебя понял, — примирительно ответил Снейп, умалчивая о главном.

«Только ты не понимаешь меня, Гарри».

— Прости, — прошептал Поттер. Он развернулся под рукой и обнял Снейпа за талию, уткнулся лбом в плечо. — Не знаю, что на меня находит. Я не хочу ссориться.

— Чего же ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты остался.

— Я бы и не смог никуда уйти.

— Ты про... — Гарри немного отстранился, поднял глаза на Снейпа, и столько мучительного сожаления была в его взгляде, словно всю вину он брал лишь на себя. Понимая, что петлю невозможно увидеть, он провёл кончиками пальцев по шее Снейпа. — Я не могу снять её сейчас, он заметит.

Северус перехватил руку, хотя прикосновение было приятным и волнующим. Он сжал пальцы Поттера в своей ладони, прижал к груди. И как объяснить глупому мальчишке, что удавка никогда не смогла бы его удержать. Если бы он хотел уйти по-настоящему, то пошёл бы с ней, сквозь неё, распарывая горло проклятием. Он так бы и сделал, если бы не Гарри и не тлеющая надежда, что всё может измениться. Впрочем, завтра ему может представиться такая возможность.

— Это не важно, Гарри.

— А что важно? — Поттер задумчиво наблюдал за собственными пальцами, которые неспешно пытался высвободить из захвата и переплести с пальцами Снейпа.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, чтобы завтра твой разум не соскальзывал в дрёму, и чтобы не терялась концентрация.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — настойчиво повторил Поттер и поднял на Снейпа полный решимости взгляд.

— Я же сказал...

— Не только сегодня. Завтра, через день, через год, через...

— Но...

— Признайся, что я действительно не безразличен тебе! — Голос Поттера стал выше и звонче и готов был вот-вот сорваться. — Я ведь слышал, чувствовал, как ты... каждый раз... Оно ведь не просто так, верно? Я не хочу, чтобы это осталось жалостью, или чем-то вынужденным, что никогда не выйдет за пределы этого проклятого дома. Северус...

Голос у Поттера всё-таки сорвался, и дальше он смог продолжить только шёпотом:

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался? Со мной.

Снейп обхватил его лицо ладонями. Он не понимал, радоваться или огорчаться тому, что слышал. Слишком это было похоже на эхо навязчивого сна, в котором раз за разом он позволял себе увидеть не просто мольбу, с которой Поттер находил его руки, хватался за них, как за единственную опору в беспросветном кошмаре, а нечто большее. Много большее. И каждый раз он просыпался, задыхающийся от собственного бессилия, мечтающий о том, что совсем скоро у него будет возможность вновь коснутся, вновь просто напомнить о своём существовании, пусть даже вынужденно. Это больше всего походило на помешательство. Как и то, что сейчас он вглядывался в глаза Поттера, гладил большими пальцами кожу на его скулах и мечтал продлить это мгновение.

— Выживи, — говорить получалось с трудом. — Просто выживи.

— Кажется, это единственное, что я могу. — Улыбка вышла неуверенной, смешок робким, но дыхание коснулось лица Снейпа, и он не смог себя сдержать. Потянувшись вперёд, он прижался к губам Поттера в отчаянном поцелуе, о котором столько раз мечтал.

Снейп не боялся, что Гарри вдруг опомнится, испугается, оттолкнёт. Слишком давно размылись границы физической близости между ними, ибо трудно держать дистанцию, меняя одежду и стирая с измученного, обнажённого тела кровь и грязь. И то, как Поттер сам тянулся к нему, давало надежду, что желанный поцелуй не будет отвергнут. Но он и представить не мог, что Гарри откликнется тихим, коротким стоном сквозь сомкнутые губы, и неожиданно ответит с отчаянным рвением.

Похоже, вся решимость, которую он хранил в себе для завтрашней схватки, изливалась теперь на Снейпа, находя выход в неумелых, торопливых, грубоватых касаниях. Он оттолкнул руки Снейпа от своего лица, обнял его за шею, зарылся руками в волосы, сжимая их в кулаках неосторожно, до боли. Язык вторгался в рот Снейпа, сталкивался с его языком, выскальзывал, мазал по губам. Зубы царапали, прихватывали губы то болезненно, то приятно.

У Снейпа кружилась голова и шумело в ушах. Он обнимал и удерживал дрожащее от волнения тело, чувствовал возбуждение, с которым Поттер прижимался к его бедру, и совершенно не скрывал собственного, с мучительным удовольствием прижимаясь в ответ, позволяя себе качаться на волнах, тереться, и оттеснять себя вглубь комнаты. Мелкими шажками они отходили всё дальше от окна, всё ближе к кровати. Гарри казался бурей, которой накрыло Снейпа и затянуло в бездну, полную отчаянной, безнадёжной спешки, от которой делалось и сладко, и горько, и страшно.

Отпустив наконец волосы, Поттер вцепился Снейпу в плечи и переключился на шею — вылизывал, кусал, прижимался губами, а Северус запрокидывал голову, не решаясь открыть глаза, не находя в себе сил узнать, взаправду ли всё происходит, или он окончательно сошёл с ума.

— Я хочу... Хочу... — шептал Поттер, поднимаясь на носочки, чтобы провести языком за ухом, чтобы зарыться носом в волосы Снейпа. — А ты, Северус?

От собственного имени он почувствовал дрожь, мурашками сбежавшую вниз по позвоночнику. Сердце давно перестало помещаться в ноющей грудной клетке, пульсируя в паху мучительно, сладко. От мысли, что ладони Поттера, блуждавшие по груди, цепляющиеся за пуговицы рубашки, могут спуститься ниже, забраться под тонкую резинку пижамных штанов и накрыть его член, сжать, провести по всей длине, Снейп почти кончил. Край кровати подломил колени. Развернувшись, Снейп толкнул на неё Поттера.

Не ожидавший столь резкой смены позиции, Поттер рухнул на спружинивший матрас. Приподнявшись на локтях, он согнул ноги в коленях и бездумно развёл их в стороны. От этого естественного приглашения Северус почувствовал сухость во рту и отчаянное желание броситься на Гарри, вжать в матрас, задрать рубашку, добраться от гладкого живота, по которому он столько раз проводил рукой, но ни разу не осмелился припасть в поцелуе.

Из приоткрытых, припухших, влажных губ Поттера вырывались частые вдохи. Его взгляд, рассеянный и мутный, блуждал по фигуре Снейпа, не останавливаясь ни на чём конкретно. Но постепенно взгляд становился всё более осмысленным, брови приподнялись, приобретая мучительный излом, а губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Откинувшись на спину, он обессилено выдохнул.

Снейп, не до конца понимая, что произошло, опустился рядом. Опираясь на руку, он склонился над лицом Поттера и как мог осторожно провёл ладонью по его щеке.

— Гарри...

— Не хочу, — вырвалось неразборчиво, глаза Поттера предательски блестели, и он часто моргал. — Не хочу — так. Из жалости, просто потому что завтра я могу не вернуться, потому что я напросился.

— Что? — Снейп опешил, не улавливая смысл сказанного. Какая жалость, о чём он? — Гарри, нет...

— Что — нет? — Поттер был так близко, что в его глазах можно было бы увидеть собственное отражение, если бы не полумрак комнаты. Дыхание касалось лица и манило, притягивало, приглашало вновь припасть к губам, которыми он не успел насытиться. — Если бы ты действительно хотел, это можно было сделать раньше!

Болезненный толчок в опорное плечо почти выбил из равновесия, рука подломилась в локте, и Снейп пошатнулся, чуть не рухнув на Поттера сверху.

— Почему не раньше, Северус? Почему теперь?

Упрёк в его голосе звучал настолько дико, неоправданно, что Снейп не сразу нашёлся с ответом. Поттер смотрел с возмущением, почти обвинением, и за этими пылающими чувствами становилось всё сложнее разглядеть желание и мольбу, которые ещё минуту назад заставляли сердце биться быстрее. За кого Поттер его принимает? Что он должен был сделать? Домогаться его, когда тот от бессилия даже флакон с зельем выпить не мог? Или лезть со своими неуместными чувствами и желаниями, когда Поттер просыпался, охрипший от крика, не осознающий себя в рассеивающемся кошмарном мороке? К беззащитному, напуганному... Он и так позволял себе гораздо больше, чем просто внимание и забота. Настолько больше, что ещё немного, и потерял бы самоуважение.

Восторг от недавней близости полностью растворился в досаде и раздражении.

— Ты не в себе. То, о чём ты говоришь, называется насилием. Я и теперь не должен был идти на поводу.

У себя, у своих желаний, отчаянных до такой степени, что он не выдержал и сорвался.

Снейп больше не смотрел на Поттера. Оттолкнувшись от кровати, он резко сел, спустил ноги на пол.

— На поводу у меня? Стой! Куда ты? — Поттер подскочил, как от удара. Он вцепился в мантию Снейпа, удерживая, не давая встать. — Ты же обещал, что не уйдёшь.

— Я и не ухожу, — колоссальным усилием Снейпу удалось ответить спокойно. — Но сейчас тебе лучше убрать от меня руки.

Видимо, было что-то в его голосе, что заставило Поттера подчиниться. Он выпустил ткань мантии, позволив Снейпу подняться. Ноги были словно ватные, и Снейпу казалось, что каждым шагом он продирается сквозь толщу воды. Когда он добрался до стола, чтобы налить себе воды, руки дрожали.

Поттер наблюдал за ним. Как он пьёт, как медленно ставит стакан на поднос рядом с графином. Как подходит к окну и задёргивает портьеры, чтобы в комнату поступало как можно меньше света и он не мог разглядеть выражение лица Поттера. У него и без этого сердце отдавало колющей болью при каждом ударе, а в душе разворачивалась тоска от мысли, что он так бездарно тратит подаренные им мгновения, которые могут никогда не повториться. И он проклинал себя, сидя на жёстком стуле, глядя на тёмный силуэт, прислонившийся к спинке кровати. Поттер наверняка точно так же смотрел на него, и не видел ничего, кроме тени. Казалось, минуты начали перетекать в часы, и Снейп потерял счёт времени.

Мучительно выдохнув, Поттер не выдержал, взял с прикроватной тумбочки мазь и начал втирать сперва в голени, потом в колени, пальцы, запястья, локти. Он делал это резко, небрежно, не втирая полностью, и расправлял одежду ещё до того, как мазь впитывалась. Намазывая грудь, он даже не снял рубашку, просто повозил ладонью по рёбрам, забравшись рукой под ткань.

— От такого применения толку не будет, — не выдержал Снейп. И поймал себя на мысли, что надеется на совершенно конкретный ответ: что Поттер огрызнётся, скажет «раз ты такой умный, сам бы и...»

Его не пришлось бы просить дважды. Всё его естество тянулось к Поттеру, толкало пересечь проклятую комнату и просто оказаться рядом, так близко, как это возможно. И пока ещё возможно. Но предложения не последовало. Гарри так же небрежно намазал поясницу и лёг, забравшись под одеяло.

Минуты вновь потекли незаметно в наступившей тишине. Снейпу показалось, что Гарри всё же уснул, когда услышал хриплое, обречённое, почти жалобное:

— Скоро начнёт светать.

И его выдержка лопнула. Быстрее, чем успел опомниться, Снейп уже ложился рядом с Гарри, обнимал его поверх одеяла, а тот разворачивался в неудобном коконе, пытался высвободить руки, чтобы обнять в ответ, пинал ногами одеяло, чтобы оно не мешало чувствовать тепло чужого тела, прижимался, прятал лицо и жарко дышал в шею, извиняясь, называя себя идиотом, умоляя побыть рядом хотя бы до утра, вот так, совсем близко. А Снейп, оглушённый бесконечной, переполняющей нежностью, целовал его в лоб, висок, волосы, переносицу, скулы, губы, легко, почти не дыша, мечтая лишь о том, чтобы рассвет не наступил никогда.

Они целовались медленно, с наслаждением, до тех пор, пока губы не потеряли чувствительность, и пока Гарри не уснул. Снейп долго смотрела на его лицо, будто запоминая, хотя уже давно изучил каждую чёрточку, каждый изгиб. Прикрыв на мгновение глаза, которые начали болеть от бессонной ночи, он провалился в темноту, без звуков и картинок. В какой-то момент она почти распалась, потревоженная чьим-то осторожным движением, но вскоре стала плотнее. Когда он открыл глаза, в комнате было уже светло, с улицы доносились приглушённые голоса.

Поттера, которого он обнимал, засыпая, в кровати не оказалось. Перевернувшись на спину, он увидел его сидящим за столом перед развёрнутым пергаментом и открытой чернильницей. Поттер был бледен, брови нахмурены, сна ни в одном глазу, видимо, давно проснулся.

— Доброе утро. — Приветствие прозвучало строго и чётко до дрожи.

— Доброе.

— Я скоро ухожу. — Гарри поднялся на ноги, сложил и запечатал заклятьем пергамент. Подойдя к кровати, он протянул его Снейпу.

— Здесь мои показания. На случай, если у меня не получится.

— О чём ты? — Снейп принял бумагу. Дурное предчувствие всколыхнулось нервной тошнотой.

— Я вспомнил, что случилось в Хогвартсе, Северус. И я хочу, чтобы они знали правду, как всё было, если я не смогу лично дать показания в твою пользу.

— Какие показания? Кому? — Сонное отупение слетело моментально, стоило Снейпу понять, о чём идёт речь, и осознать, что Поттер помнит, как Снейп его обезоружил, пытал, сдал в руки Пожирателям. И это не помешало ему вчера...

— Если ты сегодня победишь, то будешь волен сказать всё, что посчитаешь нужным, и кому посчитаешь нужным. А если проиграешь, в этой бумажке не будет никакого смысла.

— Она нужна на случай третьего исхода. Который ты почему-то не учитываешь. — Гарри говорил с холодной решимостью. Без эмоций, без сожалений, без надежды. Это выглядело жутко.

— Я должен идти с тобой. — Снейп начал подниматься, но Поттер выставил руку вперёд, останавливая.

— Ты не можешь, Северус. Ты всё ещё нужен, но больше не важен. Понимаешь?

Он понимал даже лучше, чем Гарри мог себе представить, потому что до него в подобном положении оказывались десятки других Пожирателей, кто лишился доверия, своего статуса в ближнем круге, и доживали свой век в служении до тех пор, пока не выполняли свою функцию. После чего от них избавлялись, как от выдохшегося скота.

— Поттер, я не собираюсь...

— И, пожалуйста, — его голос на мгновение прозвучал мягко, умоляюще, он склонился над Снейпом, глядя на его губы, но не решаясь к ним прикоснуться, — у меня есть имя.

После чего выпрямился, развернулся и покинул комнату, не оглядываясь.

Вскоре и Снейп пошёл обратно в лабораторию. Он брёл по коридорам, иногда натыкаясь на Пожирателей, которые спешили по своим делам, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Ему не было страшно ни за Гарри, ни за себя. Во всю грудную клетку распахнулась такая чудовищная пустота, словно всё уже решилось. Никогда прежде ещё он не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным и бесполезным.

В лаборатории было пусто, остальные зельевары ещё спали или завтракали. Снейп вытащил пергамент из кармана и попытался его вскрыть. Не получилось. В сознании пронеслась картина — война закончена, Поттер и Волдеморт погибли, а он машет этой бумажкой перед носом у авроров, доказывая, что не предатель. Стало даже смешно.

Подойдя к ближайшему столу, он зажёг свечу и поднёс к ней пергамент. Пламя занялось быстро и весело, шелестя и потрескивая. Он держал пергамент до тех пор, пока огонь не подобрался уже к самым пальцам, после чего выпустил и смотрел, как дотлевает на каменном полу то, что могло стать его спасением. Вот только жизнь, в которой не было Поттера, была ему совершенно не нужна.

***

Его давно должны были отдать дементорам, как и всех, кто когда-либо носил метку. Суд над ним прошёл почти неделю назад, но почему-то с приговором тянули. Снейп не знал, что было представлено в его защиту, но знал, что для доказательства вины привезли целый ящик фиалов с воспоминаниями, больше сотни. От студентов, от бывших коллег, от самих Пожирателей. Часть предоставлена добровольно, часть — вытащена силой, без оглядки на права магов. Пожиратели прав больше не имели. Как не имели больше имён, денег, связей, влияния. Всё было конфисковано, аннулировано, обесценено. Остались только десятки человек, распределённых по одиночным камерам, против которых текли потоки серебристых воспоминаний всех, кого они шантажировали, проклинали, мучили, и тех, кто стоял в эти моменты рядом, плечом к плечу. И не было возможности обмануть, выкрутиться, заплатить. Десятки чистокровных магов, и ни одного помилования, ни одного оправдания.

И потому, каждый новый день, который Снейп встречал в своей одиночной камере, вызывал недоумение. Не понятно было, чего они тянут. Неизвестность угнетала больше, чем осознание близкой казни, к которой он успел приготовиться уже давно.

На седьмой день заключения его пригласили в комнату для допроса, где он успел провести много часов, молча, с палочкой у виска, из которого одну за одной вытягивали нити его прошлых грехов и ошибок. Только теперь его не усаживали перед двусторонним зеркалом, через которое могли наблюдать авроры, не приковывали к подлокотникам кресла, просто завели и оставили одного. Буквально через минуту в комнату зашёл Гарри, и Снейп понял, что именно с ним был готов встретиться в последнюю очередь.

— Привет, — поздоровался Поттер. Он выглядел уставшим, но спокойным. Кажется, ещё больше похудевшим, но улыбка была светлой, искренней. Закусив губу, он с явным волнением рассматривал Северуса, но быстро справился с собой и сделал шаг навстречу. Снейп отступил.

Он не строил иллюзий на свой счёт, и ему было неприятно в данный момент находится перед Поттером. С тех пор, как его вывезли из Малфой-мэнора, у него не было возможности ни помыться, ни хотя бы причесаться. И без того всегда неопрятные волосы наверняка выглядели просто чудовищно и, что самое ужасное, от него пахло. Он сам это чувствовал. И Поттеру, который стоял перед ним в выглаженной новенькой мантии Визенгамота, он должен был казаться попросту безобразным. По крайней мере, именно так он себя и ощущал.

Но Поттер, похоже, был другого мнения, потому что упрямо сделал ещё пару шагов навстречу, продолжая улыбаться, чем вызвал только раздражение.

— Ты теперь заседаешь в верховном суде? — Снейп кивнул на сливовую мантию и отступил ещё дальше, надеясь, что отвлечёт этим вопросом внимание от своей персоны.

— Я? Нет. Не совсем. Это не важно. — Поттер нервно провёл пятернёй по волосам, приглаживая их, и всё-таки остановился. Он поморщился: то ли от вопроса, то ли действительно почувствовал запах. — Я пришёл сказать, что мне удалось договориться. Тебя не отдадут дементорам.

— Какая неслыханная милость и щедрость с их стороны. — Снейп понимал, что должен радоваться, но почему-то только злился ещё сильнее. И от того, что Поттер продолжает смотреть на него, и от того, что он «договаривался» — с кем, как, какой ценой, как он сможет теперь расплатиться?

— Но полностью снять обвинения тоже не получится. — Теперь улыбка Поттера стала смущённой, почти виноватой. — Тебя не казнят, но наложат ограничения на палочку и вышлют из страны. Пожизненно. С полной конфискацией имущества.

К раздражению прибавилось злорадство — Снейп представил, как аврорат проверяет его счет в Гринготсе, надеясь поживиться, и находит только жалкие копейки, на которые и полгода не прожить.

— Но это сейчас. — Как будто пытаясь успокоить, Поттер на удивление быстро подошёл к Снейпу, тот не успел никуда ретироваться и упёрся в стену. Поттер стоял так близко, слишком близко. — Через пару лет, когда всё успокоится, можно будет подать апелляцию, выбить разрешение на пересечение границы или восстановление права на проживание. Главное, что не случится ничего непоправимого.

Снейп не был с этим согласен. Всё, что сейчас происходило в этой комнате и за её станами, связанное с приговором, уже казалось непоправимым. Учитывая настроение толпы, жажду крови и повышенное внимание к каждому Пожирателю, Поттер не смог бы просто договориться. Имя Северуса Снейпа, как это ни прискорбно, знала каждая собака, слишком заметная у него была работа. И его брошенное на костёр тело хотели видеть в том же ряду, что и тела Крэбба, Гойла, Мальсибера, а все они давно уже пускали слюни в стенах Мунго после поцелуя дементора. И если Поттеру удалось смягчить приговор настолько, что Снейпа просто вышвырнут за границу — значит он пообещал им нечто очень весомое. Что-то, что никто другой не смог бы им предложить. А учитывая, что у Поттера не было ничего, кроме собственного имени, омытого кровью победы, и колоссального влияния на толпу, у Снейпа оставалась лишь одна догадка — Поттер передал своё право голоса, своё имя и, получается, свою жизнь в безраздельное пользование министерству. Жизнь, которой у него по сути никогда не было, и которую он заслужил такой ценой, что должен был окупить все грехи этого мира на сотни лет вперёд. И ради чего? Чтобы этот грязный, некрасивый, жалкий, чёрствый человек, которым Снейп себя ощущал, гулял где-то там на свободе? Пока Поттером, красивым, молодым, умным, таким открытым и бесконечно желанным будут манипулировать чиновники, пятная его имя грязью, наживаясь на его прошлых страданиях? Как Снейпу жить с этим?

— Не молчи. — Поттер явно нервничал.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты жертвовал собой ради меня. Я не хочу выкупать свою жизнь в обмен на твою. Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел из этой проклятой комнаты, и забыл о моём существовании, навсегда забыл! И начал жить новой жизнью, в которой не будет ни судов, ни сделок с совестью, ни напоминаний о прожитом кошмаре в лице бывшего профессора зельеварения. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Гарри».

Но единственное, что Снейпу удалось протолкнуть сквозь сжатые зубы, стало:

— Не будь идиотом, Поттер!

— Ага. — Гарри осторожно кивнул, словно резкое движение могло спугнуть Снейпа. — Хорошо, я не буду идиотом.

Он приблизился на ещё один шаг и встал достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться руки Снейпа, сжать его ледяные пальцы в свой ладони.

Снейп пришёл в ужас. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Единственное касание, и он задохнулся от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Все мечты, все желания, связанные с Поттером, которые он так отчаянно гнал от себя, чтобы не захлебнуться от безнадёжности, навалились разом. Призраком мимолётной надежды пронеслись все моменты, когда Поттер тянулся к нему, нуждался в нём. Как он просил его остаться. Как он сказал, что хочет... Хочет его? Или это было сконцентрированное желание не одиночества, в котором он искал спасение в самую страшную ночь перед неизвестностью, и не важно, кто в тот момент оказался рядом?

Что бы там ни было, какая бы подмена желаний не случилась в голове Поттера у ту самую ночь, для Снейпа это не было игрой. Это был подарок, вырванный у скупой судьбы. Глоток счастья, разделённого восторга и нежности, которыми он спасался и будет спасаться от беспросветности своего существования, и не важно где — в Англии или за её пределами.

Он смотрел в глаза Гарри, касался его руки, и даже сквозь неловкость и отвращение к себе ощущал болезненный восторг от этой нежданной близости. Хрупкой, неуместной в комнате для допросов, где каждое движение не остаётся незамеченным, незафиксированным. И от понимания, что кто-то наблюдает за ним в столь личный момент, видит его выражение лица, оценивает расстояние, их с Поттером разделяющее, строит догадки, с какой это стати Гарри дотрагивается до него, — от этих мыслей сделалось невыносимо. Никто не должен знать, что он чувствует. Никто не должен догадываться, что между ними было. Чтобы никто не смог облить это грязью и вывернуть так, что это навредит Поттеру.

С выражением то ли муки, то ли отвращения к собственной слабости на лице, Снейп отнял руку и разорвал зрительный контакт с Поттером, успев, однако заметить, каким беззащитным и растерянным стал его взгляд.

— Так вот ты о чём. — Гарри проговорил совсем тихо. — Выходит, ты просто пожалел меня. Тогда я действительно идиот. Извини...

Пожалел? Снейп не сразу догадался, как именно воспринял его слова и действия Гарри. Но когда осознал весь ужас того, что произошло, было поздно. Поттер уже вышел из комнаты. Снейп кинулся следом, выскочил в коридор, но рука охранника схватила его за плечо, удерживая на месте. И последнее, что он увидел — подол сливовой мантии, скрывшийся за поворотом в конце коридора.

***

Прошло три года, как Поттер сообщил об изгнании взамен казни. И вот они сидели друг напротив друга в кабинете, где Снейп принимал всех своих редких клиентов. Он был насторожен, а Поттер заметно нервничал и старался сделать вид, что его интересуют полупустые книжные полки, но неизменно возвращался взглядом к Снейпу.

— Что привело?

— У тебя интересный бизнес, знаешь? — Поттер старался говорить дружелюбно, но в то же время по-деловому. — Он вызывает много споров в Лондоне. Кто-то настаивает, что твои зелья нужно запретить, кто-то наоборот настроен лояльно и сам их использует. Пробуждение в Хогвартсе в первый день каникул — мой любимый эликсир.

Снейп выгнул бровь. Пространные рассуждения ничего не объясняли.

— В свете данного заявления, могу лишь догадываться о целях твоего визита. Хочешь годовой запас «Пробуждения в Хогвартсе»?

— Я хочу предложить партнёрство. Чтобы ты выпустил персонализированный набор из четырёх эликсиров «От Гарри Поттера»: эмоции при сражении за Хогвартс, в момент рождения и смерти Волдеморта, выступление на первом Дне Победы.

Снейп не сдержал смешок.

— Всё-таки слава не даёт тебе покоя. Неужели внимания от поклонников стало не хватать, и ты решил заняться эмоциональным эксгибиционизмом?

Поттер моментально вспыхнул от негодования.

— Вот именно, что слава не даёт мне покоя. Ты сам хоть представляешь, что чувствует человек в момент смерти Волдеморта? Он не чувствует себя ликующим героем, он чувствует себя убийцей. Опустошённым, выпотрошенным, отвратительным самому себе тем больше, чем больше его начинают за это убийство чествовать. И уж точно, наблюдая за его воскрешением, я не испытывал «волнующего предвкушения» или «предчувствия судьбоносного мига». А день победы никак не может быть «мигом триумфа», потому что я хоронил своих друзей, прикрывавших меня в той битве в министерстве. Так что да, я хочу, чтобы все желающие, каждый из них, мог испытать те эмоции, которыми наслаждался я в великие минуты моего геройства. Может хоть тогда от меня отстанут!

Напряжение, которое сквозило в каждом жесте Поттера, вырвалось яростной тирадой. За каждой характеристикой, которой, видимо, пестрели газеты, сквозило столько горечи и раздражения, что любая насмешка делалась неуместной. Далёкий от всеобщего почитания, Снейп, тем ни менее, понимал мотивы Поттера. И даже находил в них рациональное зерно. Хлебнув такого рода эмоций, мало кто полезет за рассказами и автографами. Отчаяньем и страхом никто не вдохновляется.

— А тебе это может принести много денег. — Стараясь успокоиться, Поттер переключился на менее эмоциональный аспект. Но оставалось что-то в его реакциях и мимике, что настораживало. И Снейпа это беспокоило.

— Допустим, я соглашусь. Но чего хочешь ты? Долю?

— Деньги мне не нужны. Можешь всю выручку оставить себе.

— Тогда что?

— Я хочу получить один персонифицированный эликсир. — Поттер сложил руки на коленях и сцепил пальцы в замок, на его щеках выступил румянец, а в глазах появился решительный блеск. Казалось, он собирается биться до последнего за свой интерес.

— Всего один? Видимо, там что-то особенное, потому что пока сделка выглядит благотворительностью, и это настораживает.

Глубоко вздохнув и ещё крепче сцепив пальцы, Поттер выпалил:

— Я хочу твои эмоции в ночь перед смертью Волдеморта. Когда мы...

— Нет! — Снейп сам вздрогнул от резкости своего ответа. Ему казалось, что его только что жестоко обманули.

— Значит, нет. — Поттер кивнул, совершенно не удивлённый. Похоже, на простую победу он и не рассчитывал. — Помимо денег ты получишь разрешение на пересечение границы, ты сможешь вернуться в Англию.

— По-прежнему нет.

— И разрешение на работу.

— О, перестань...

— Если этого мало — назови свою цену. Я готов её заплатить.

От наглости, с которой Поттер торговался, Снейп пришёл в бешенство. Он поднялся и перегнулся через стол, переходя на яростный шёпот.

— Кто тебя надоумил, что можно прийти и за деньги залезть другому человеку в душу? Что это исключительно вопрос цены? Какую жизнь ты ведёшь, что у тебя всё покупается и продаётся?

Поттер старался сохранять хладнокровие, но получалось плохо.

— Только не надо давать характеристики. Ты ничего не знаешь о моей жизни!

— Как и ты ничего не знаешь о моей. Так что будь добр...

— Это касается не только тебя! — Интонации Поттера начали приобретать просительный окрас, что нисколько не спасало положение.

— Уж поверь, мои личные чувства касаются исключительно меня, Поттер.

— Ты должен мне!

— Как и половина магической Британии. И что, ты теперь ходишь по домам, как коммивояжёр, и со всех собираешь долги?

— О, Мерлин, и почему из всех людей в мире именно с тобой...

— Так пойди и попробуй с кем-нибудь ещё!

— А ты думаешь, я не пробовал?! — Поттер ударил ладонью по столу и как-то разом сник, замолчал, отвёл взгляд.

Снейпа словно холодной водой окатило. Не то, чтобы он совершил удивительное открытие, но одно дело — предполагать, а другое — знать наверняка. Поттер пробовал, вероятно, не один раз, чтобы стереть из памяти, чтобы сравнить, чтобы испытать гораздо больше, чем Снейп успел предложить и дать.

— Так почему же ты пришёл?

— Потому что я так больше не могу. — Гарри смотрел остановившимся, опустевшим взглядом на столешницу. — Мне надо знать.

Знать? Зачем? Как же Снейп был не согласен. Переживания изгнанника, предателя, преступника, какими бы искренними они ни были, совершенно не то, что нужно впечатлительному молодому человеку двадцати лет. Он и сам уже давно старался туда не лезть, слишком всё остро, слишком на грани.

— Скажи, что мне тебе предложить? Что я могу для тебя сделать? Или уже вытолкай меня взашей, потому что сам я не уйду без эликсира. Что бы ты мне ни говорил, как бы ни унижал.

Что Гарри может для него сделать?

Соблазн прошёлся сквозь тело электрическим разрядом. Даже дыхание перехватило от осознания, что Поттер говорит всерьёз. Что он действительно готов предложить всё, о чём Снейп ни попросит. Деньги, разрешение от министра, право на работу. Или себя, своё тело, свои ласки. Снейп мог попросить ночь, две, десять. Один фиал в обмен на безраздельное пользование любовником, которого можно заставить отказаться от всех, кроме него. Хотя бы на время, на короткое время, чтобы никто больше не смел прикоснуться. Только он, Снейп, будет владеть им. Он изучал Поттера, который продолжал невидяще глядеть сквозь столешницу, и понимал, что ничего не прошло. Заглушённая жажда лишь притупилась, и теперь иссушала рот, сжимала горло. Он представлял, как вновь поцелует Поттера, в губы, шею, плечи, разденет уже не по необходимости, а для утоления собственной страсти. Будет гладить его молодое, гибкое, красивое тело... Но далее на свои ласки он мог представить только одну реакцию — всё тот же невидящий равнодушный взгляд. Похоже, даже он сам не давал себе шанса.

— Гарри. — Лишь произнеся имя, он понял, что уже принял для себя решение, и этим бессмысленным спором банально оттягивал неизбежное. Он столько раз жалел, что не смог объясниться, дать понять, как важны ему эти мгновения, проведённые вместе. Так, может, пришло время закрыть вопрос? Отдать на суд всё, что он имел и мог предложить. И отпустить. Подарить покой настрадавшейся поттеровской душе, которая продолжала возвращаться в кошмар прошлых лет лишь потому, что он слишком боялся собственного разоблачения.

— Я дам то, о чём ты просишь. И мне ничего от тебя не нужно.

Поттер не обрадовался и, похоже, даже не удивился. Он устало кивнул и поднялся на ноги, готовый следовать, куда поведут, и делать, что скажут. Беседа сильно его измотала.

Снейп провёл Поттера в свою спальню и вытащил фиал из тайника в шкафу. Вот она, его слабость, которой он потакал, в которой тонул, даже варить ничего не надо. Припрятана на случай, если выдержка даст слабину и захочется вспомнить — как это, когда восторга и нежности больше, чем горечи одиночества. Там была не только ночь перед смертью Волдеморта, там была вся накопленная нежность, томительное желание, трепет и восторг от каждого украденного прикосновения. А также сожаление, и томление, и страх быть неожиданно понятым, но остаться не принятым. Всё, что он смог вспомнить, собрать, выделить.

— Здесь хватит на пару часов. А это, — он вытащил из кармана и передал Поттеру безоар, — если захочешь прекратить всё раньше времени.

И вышел из комнаты, оставив Поттера наедине со своими мечтами, страхами и желаниями. На чудо он не надеялся, но и проявить равнодушие не получалось. Всё же он вручил другому человеку важную, сокровенную часть себя, и с тревогой ждал реакцию. Работать в таком состоянии было невозможно. Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, он заварил чай и начал перебирать письма с заказами, практически не вчитываясь.

«Три с половиной часа», — подметил Снейп, услышав, как грохнула о стену дверь в его спальню. Мимо кухни пролетел Поттер, и следом хлопнула входная дверь. Из кухонного окна было видно, как Поттер пробегает по дорожке до калитки, останавливается, хватается за неё и стоит, опустив голову. Снейп успел сделать несколько глотков чая, прежде чем Поттер распрямился и пошел обратно, всем телом подавшись вперёд, славно на таран. Снова хлопнула входная дверь. В кухне Поттер появился злой, растрёпанный, с предательски блестящими глазами и красными пятнами вокруг глаз и на скулах.

Снейп не сомневался, что его эмоции вызовут противоречивую реакцию, но видеть Поттера в состоянии тихой истерики было тяжело.

— Ты хоть сам понимаешь, зачем ты это сделал? — Голос Поттера срывался. — Ты отнял три года! У нас. У себя, в конце концов!

— Я отнял? — Не то чтобы обвинение было полностью беспочвенным, но Снейп растерялся от такой прямолинейности. Как будто он забрал и уничтожил то, что у них уже когда-то было.

— Ну, не я же! Я приходил к тебе, я просил тебя, ты бы мог хоть слово мне сказать. Ты даже мог ничего не говорить, а просто пальцем помнить, если утруждать себя словами было выше твоих сил, и я бы побеждал за тобой. Я сделал все, что мог, чтобы вытащить тебя после суда, а ты даже не подал мне руки. Как я должен был понять, что ты испытываешь ко мне хоть что-то кроме... Кроме... — Поттер сделал широкий, круговой жест руками. — Кроме всего вот этого!

У Снейпа не было ответа. Вина уже давно стала его привычной спутницей. Он ждал, что Поттер продолжит, но тот, похоже, выдохся, потому что вместо слов он лишь смотрел с упрёком и обидой.

Молча наполнив вторую чашку чаем, Снейп поставил её на стол напротив пустого стула. Дважды приглашать не пришлось.

— Ты не представляешь, как я на тебя зол.

Снейп представлял: наверняка так же, как он сам до сих пор злился на себя.

— Сегодня я переночую здесь, — с вызовом заявил Поттер и решительно схватил чашку.

— У меня всего одна спальня.

— Вот и хорошо!

На мгновение он замолчал, после чего продолжил проверять границы снейповского терпения.

— И ты все равно сваришь эликсиры с моими эмоциями.

Снейп кивнул.

— И я не уйду, пока ты не закончишь!

Снейп снова кивнул.

— И никакого Лондона!

Снейп всё же не выдержал и усмехнулся.

— А это ещё почему?

— Три года, Северус! — Поттер смотрел с гневным, но решительным прищуром. — Нам никто не должен помешать.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Продавец памяти"


End file.
